Sick
by Tsukino Akume
Summary: Two people reflect on each other during a party.


Disclaimer: Must we always go through this! No, they aren't mine! (Bursts into tears) Must you take away my dreams!

I was thinking about this couple the other day. Oddly enough, I was inspired almost instantly, and it was actually pretty fun trying to get into their heads. It's another one of those pairings that occured to me as I watched the series. I'm not quite sure why, considering I was never all that fond of their season, but here they are.

This one goes out to all the slash fans out there. Come on, people! Give me more stuff to read! (Pouts)

The nickname used here is credited to Starhawk.

Enjoy!

Sick

He had that stupid smile on his face again. That dopey grin that made everyone believe he was sweet and innocent. He wanted to smack it off his face every time he saw it.

Sweet? Hah! They'd never heard some of the words that came out of his mouth during a fight. Naive, sure. But innocent? The devious mind lurking beneath that sickeningly charming face was as far from innocent as you could possible get.

Sickening. That about summed him up. He made his way through life playing up that innocent boy routine, making everyone fall in love with him. He was so sweet, so clueless, so...friggin' cute! It made him want to hurl.

But then, that wan't all true, now was it? It made him nervous, how persistent he could be. That same determination that made him a great fighter, if not a human target.

He scowled. It was an old arguement between them. Stupid Target-Boy.

He was determined, all right. Stubborn to a fault. Protective of his friends, even if his methods were less than desirable. Shockingly enough, depending on how you saw him, beneath all that boyish cuteness lurked the mind of a pervert. He loved to flirt and tease, almost as much as he liked to just cuddle. He loved spicy food and sweet desserts, adventure, new experiences, and...

He was looking over at him now, those bright brown eyes lighting up. The smile widened, this time with genuine happiness. He was coming his way, practically bouncing with every step he took. Everything about him screamed 'You're here! I'm so happy to see you!'

Irritatingly adorable, darn him.

"You make me sick sometimes, you know that?" he informed him as the younger boy finally reached his side.

Leo grinned in response, squeezing his hand discreetly as the crowd around them failed to notice. "I love you too, Kai."

* * *

Everything about him was tense, stiff, uptight. Anal retentive at its finest. Even now he was practically glaring at the crowd around them, leaning against the wall in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He practically screamed 'Touch me and die'. 

He was so cute when he was pissy.

Not that he was always pissy. There were times when he could be incredibly sweet and gentle. Times when he wanted to fall in his arms as that warm, loved feeling went all the way to his toes. When he was shockingly romantic or caring. Mostly in private.

He smirked to himself. He was really fun in private.

The smirk turned into a frown that was nearly a pout. Not that they got a whole lot of private time when they had to share a room with the others. Granted, nothing particularly major had happened between them yet. Their relationship was still too new for that. But it was still fun to tease, to shock him with what he wanted to try someday.

He wasn't as naive or innocent as everyone thought he was. He'd spend his childhood being raised by his brother in not the greatest of neighborhoods. The first thing he'd learned was to play up any advantages he had over the people around him. The second was that making them think he was stupid was a **huge** advantage.

**He** was the first person to see through all his charm and big, boyish eyes. The first person to get suspicious enough not to trust him instantly. It was such a fascinatingly new reaction he'd been determined to get closer to him, to understand what made him tick.

He liked movies with morals at the end, sugar cookies fresh out of the oven, a quiet evening with a good mystery novel. He was incredibly ticklish, especially on his sides. His laughter was just as quiet as he usually was, and he was extremely protective of anyone who managed to work their way through the armor and into his heart.

He found himself smiling as their gazes met across the room. Those dark eyes softened, even as he frowned. He moved toward him, never breaking the stare as he dodged the people around them.

"You make me sick sometimes, you know that?"

He grinned at the greeting, recognizing the irritation at the crowd's obliviousness for what it really was. He gave his hand a squeeze, not caring it anyone saw, "I love you too, Kai."

Quieter now, as he carefully intertwined their fingers. "I do, you know."

A gentle squeeze back. "Me, too."

Sickeningly perfect.


End file.
